


berries & smoke.

by haydenmd



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, johnny storm appears for a hot minute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenmd/pseuds/haydenmd
Summary: peter rogers-stark. in the public, he is seen as the son of two of the avengers and little more. his entire life has been dictated by who his parents are. and his first day of college is no different.wade wilson. he's just a normal guy who happened to save the kid. it's not his fault that he gets roped into being the newly college student's (kind of?) bodyguard.





	1. prologue.

peter sat on the back porch of the frat house at the end of freshman year, slowly eating strawberries from the bag he had brought with him at his pop's request. 'bring a healthy snack because there's sure to be alcohol.' he had said. now, peter wouldn't tell pop that he was right, but now the college student was appreciating the advice.  
he didn't want to go back inside to face the man that dragged him here as a last huzzah.  
the stench of smoke and cheap beer lingered in the air as peter sat and ate his strawberries. the noise from the house boomed in his ears, but by now it was an echo. that was until the door opened and all the noise peter had been tuning out was let in.  
"hey kid, you're missing the party. why don't you come in?"  
peter turned around to look at the guy who had interrupted his silence only to be met with a gasp. "you're the stark kid!"  
"yeah." that was all said. it was a typical response to a typical question.  
peter continued eating his strawberries as if nothing happened. all he wanted was to be alone with the smell of the smoke. all he wanted was to be alone and think on his dilemma.  
"want to talk?"  
peter shrugged and patted the spot on the ledge next to him—a simple invitation.  
"name's johnny. johnny storm. what's yours?"  
the brunet scoffed. "don't you know? i'm peter rogers-stark. thought that was pretty obvious after your little scene back there."  
"it's a formality," the blonde—johnny—said with a laugh. "so you going to tell me your problems or not?"  
"depends. how much do you want to know?" in the back of his mind, peter thought that this was some guy's way of getting a story to sell to the paps, but right now... he just needed someone to unload to.  
"just as much as you're willing to tell."  
"prepare for a doozy," peter said, a sad smile lining his lips. "well, it all started when i got attacked in a back alley—"


	2. remember when we first met?

peter rogers-stark couldn't wait to start college. the gap year he had taken to collect himself and see who he was outside of school had been helpful. but all the twenty-year-old wanted was to get back to learning. 

he bounced on the balls of his feet in the living room of stark tower, waiting for either of his dad's to come down so he could get some help taking his luggage out to the car to get to the airport. after all, peter didn't want to miss his flight to massachusetts left in a few hours.

"pop! dad! come on!" the brunet yelled up the stairs.

tony stark walked into the room,  adjusting his cufflinks. "peter, don't worry. we'll be there soon enough. i still don't understand why you didn't want to take the private jet."

peter sighed, not wanting to explain that he just wanted to be a normal kid for a short while on a plane ride. luckily, he didn't have to as steve rogers strolled in at that moment.

"stop pestering the kid—let him make his own decisions. he's an adult now."

peter didn't like that response much either. he was only twenty! he didn't know how to live completely on his own yet. but he held his tongue, not wanting to make a scene on this particular day.

the male grabbed his suitcase handle and started walking out of the tower in hopes that his fathers would follow him.

thankfully—they did. and with that, the family headed to the airport.

* * *

peter got off of his flight in massachusetts only to be met with a glittery sign that read "WELCOME TO MIT PETER RS!!!!" at baggage claim with two people holding it. the boy holding the sign had a giant smile on his face while the girl had a pout that appeared to be fake.

peter grabbed his suitcase off of the rotating belt before walking over to the people holding the sign. curse his friends for doing this.

"hey ned. mj." he said, greeting the two people he had met online a few years ago. they were both massachusetts natives and obviously they had decided to pick peter up with glitter and bold lettering instead of a something smaller.

go big or go home, he guessed.

"peter, we're so glad you made it into mit with us!" ned grinned wide, dropping his part of the sign to embrace peter on a crushing hug.

mj rolled the sign back up to embrace peter in a side hug. "what he said."

peter laughed at his friends' antics, glad to be with them outside of the computer screen. for once, he could be just a normal kid. granted—a normal kid who had super rich parents—but a normal kid nonetheless. and with that greeting out of the way, the three young adults headed for campus.

* * *

after unpacking his stuff, peter decided that it was for the best that he had rich parents. now he got to have is best friend of the past four years be a roommate and not get stuck with someone random like most freshman. it was nice to not have to deal with meeting a whole new person to get along with.

peter popped his head out from the small alcove that held the sink that he has just finished putting all of his stuff on. "hey ned, you almost finished unpacking? i figured we could go explore campus a bit if we were both done. we could swing by the girls' dorms and pick up mj, too."

ned looked up at his friend with a sad glance, "not even close. you go ahead, though. i'll grab mj when i'm done. text me where to find you."

peter nodded, grabbing his phone before heading out the door. "will do, ned. have fun unpacking."

* * *

peter regretted not getting a map when they were offered almost as soon as he walked out the door. he felt lost as he walked between buildings, trying to find where his classes would be or at least get a general idea of where to go when semester started in a few days, but the twenty-year-old had ended up in an alley.

"shit," he whispered under his breath.

"shit's right, kiddo," someone said from behind the dumpster. "you picked the wrong alley to waltz into."

peter seized up, panic spreading through him. it only lasted a few seconds before he began to go through all of the training he went through for these kinds of situations since he was the son of two well-known men.

"you need something?" peter asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"just daddy's credit card number, rogers-stark."

well double shit—this creep knew who he was.

"dude, i doubt he knows that," another voice scoffed. peter turned to see a—rather attractive—man dressed in flannel and jeans and a bea arthur shirt (which struck peter as being so odd and yet so telling of who this man was). something was either going to go in peter's favor right now or something very, very terrible was going to happen.

luckily, it ended up being something good. the would-be mugger turned tail and ran out of the alley.

"thank you," peter breathed out, smiling at the one who had saved him. "seriously, not man people would be brave enough to stand up to a mugger like that."

"don't mention it, " the man said, turning to leave.

"hey wait!" peter calls, waiting until the man turned around to continue speaking. "what's your name?"

"wade."

"well, wade, i actually do have a bit of money on me. why don't i treat you to some coffee? as a thanks for saving me."

wade smiled at peter, chuckling a bit. "yeah, kid. i'd love some coffee."


	3. you said light my cigarette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh like,,, i just wrote this in like three days & i'm not sure if it's even that good so like??? enjoy or whatever. updates will come whenever i feel like writing.
> 
> by the way, i'm writing it like mcu peter parker was aged up as well as combining him with original comic book peter parker. for wade, i'm using movie deadpool as well ageing him down & combining him with deadpool from the ultimate spiderman cartoon. but that's my own personal canon for this fic—but feel free to use some other interpretation of these characters if you'd like. that's why i used the fandom tag 'marvel' instead of 'mcu' or 'marvel 616.' i figured that this was worth mentioning since i know spideypool's got a lot of heat recently since the mcu is resetting him as a teenager once more.

peter hadn't expected his request to be met with a yes, but was elated nonetheless.

"great! is there a starbucks around here or...?" he trailed off, embarrassed that he hadn't really planned this out.

 

wade laughed openly, beginning to walk out of the alleyway. "you really are new here, aren't you? we're not going to starbucks. we're going to the best coffee place in town."

"which is?"

"you'll find out when we get there."

* * *

peter looked at the sign, confused. "this... doesn't sound like a coffee place."

wade just smiled, turning to the college student. "welcome to weasel's."

"weasel's?"

"don't ask me about the name—i didn't think it up."

peter chuckled, appreciating the humor. "alright, wade. i won't blame you, but weasel's doesn't sound like the name of a coffee shop."

"you're right. it's more than that," wade opened the door, nodding to a few of the regulars. "it's more of a bar that also serves coffee and food to paying college students."

"wade, get the fuck outta my bar," someone with floppy hair said.

"weasel, it that any way to treat your best friend?"

peter watched the interaction from afar, looking between wade and this guy who apparently owned the place (would that make him weasel?)

he decided that this might be a good time to intervene, "i'm sorry for all of the chaos, but i just came here to pay wade back for saving my life. could we just order some coffee and get out of your hair?"

weasel (though peter still wasn't sure if that was who the man was) turned to look at peter, as if just now realizing that he was here.

"wade saved your life? fat chance."

"it's true... though?"

peter didn't get why the guy burst out laughing, "just messing with you kid. name's weasel, i own this joint."

"i'm peter. now, may i please have some coffee?"

"ooh, feisty. i like you. how about you have one on the house. wade here'll just have to pay for his own."

"hey!"

peter just laughed at wade's protests. "sounds fair."

* * *

the two had been talking for what seemed like hours, having left weasel's at some point. before wade reached into his pocket, face turning sour when he came up empty handed.

"hey pete, could i get a light?"

peter quirked an eyebrow, but took the matches out of his pocket anyways—boy scouts left a mark on him—lighting one and holding it up.

"thanks."

"no problem, wade."

 


	4. so i lied to my mom & dad. + i jumped the fence & i ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't figure out how to work tony & steve into this so have peter lying to his best friends instead of his mom & dad like the lyric says. alright? cool.
> 
> worked two lyrics into this chapter just because it was easier than splitting these two chapters up.

when peter walked back into the dorm room, he was faced with ned looking at him funnily.

"is there something in my teeth?" peter asked.

"no. remember? we were going to hang out? where were you?"

it dawned on peter that he had totally just blew off his best friend for someone he barely knew. "fuck, ned i'm sorry. i just totally spaced." that wasn't a complete lie, but peter didn't think that it was really the time to explain what had really happened.

saying that he was developing a small crush on a man older than him who he'd only known for a day was probably a bad idea. and peter wasn't going to act on a bad idea.

"just don't do it again, stark," mj said as she walked into the room.

peter nodded, "i won't."

"you guys ready to rock? i got invited to a party tonight," ned said, pulling out a piece of paper with an address on it.

"how? it's only been one day and we didn't even have any classes!"

"let's just say i know a guy and he owed me a favor. so, we going or what?"

"hell yeah we're going!" peter exclaimed.

"why not," mj said, voice uninterested, but face giving away her excitement.

"first college party!" ned jumped up and began to lead the way.

* * *

peter found himself sitting on the back porch of the frat house with the stoners after a few hours at the party. he had only smoked half of the joint offered to him, the other half still in his hand, when a familiar face caught his attention.

 "wade!" the brunet yelled, barely noticing the winces of those around him.

wade turned to see peter with a dopey grin on his face, obviously on his way to being high.

peter stood up, wobbling as he made his way to wade.

"what are you doing here, stranger?"

"heard news that a special someone was going to be here making bad choices, so i figured that i would stop that from happening."

peter tried not the let it show how much that affected him. of course wade wouldn't be here for him. why would he be?

wade nudged him, "i'm here for you, silly."

"really?"

"really," wade replied with a snort.

"wanna be my bodyguard?" peter said, the weed loosening all of his inhibitions. the idea of getting someone to protect him had been an idea on his mind for some time, but never one really delved in to.

wade grinned, "sure buddy."

"well then _bodyguard_ , let's go somewhere," peter laughed, running on shaky legs to the fence. he bit his lip and climbed the fence. at the top, he looked back for wade only to see him going through the gate.


End file.
